


There's Really No Use Crying Over Spilled Tomato Sauce

by teakroses



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakroses/pseuds/teakroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A luxmano request. After a rough day at work, Lovino turns to Noah. </p>
<p>If you have a request, feel free to send them to me at teakroses(.)tumblr(.)com!</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Really No Use Crying Over Spilled Tomato Sauce

Though he considered himself a great lover of film and all things cinema, Noah always found himself brushing the dog, trading stocks on his phone or otherwise distracted. More often than not, Noah had to watch a film more than once to get the full story. 

This movie was a French title, he didn’t know the name even though this was his third time watching it. He only knew it was critically acclaimed. It featured a beautiful but sad woman who was always holding a cigarette and an equally beautiful man who spent a great deal of the film drinking in the scenery of the country side on a bicycle. Though the cinematography was beautifully done and all of the costumes were well done, the plot didn’t make sense when he was answering emails or when Pelze was hounding him for belly rubs and it didn’t make sense now. 

He heard the door slam a floor below the bedroom, followed by the sound of shoes being kicked away and slammed against a wall paired with rapid fire swears. The venom filled Italian reverberated off the walls and filled the small house with hot rage. Pelze panicked and squeezed herself under the sofa, whimpering softly. 

“Vino?” Noah asked. Not bothering to pause the movie, he got up to see him. Though he usually came home from work more or less aggravated, he almost never came home this angry… or this early. “What’s wrong?” 

His question was answered with one look. Lovino was covered head to toe in some kind of red sauce. His uniform, usually white, was now most likely stained red completely and permanently. Lovino himself smelled so strongly of tomatoes, basil, and oregano that Noah could only guess that he must have been dripping with sauce at one point. 

“I’ll tell you what’s wrong!” He said between swears and gestures. “That asshole of a chef thought, ‘Hey, lets make the guy who’s hands don’t fucking work right sometimes move the biggest pot of pasta sauce across the kitchen! What’s the worst that could happen?’!” 

“Oh no…” Noah frowned sympathetically. “You dropped it?” 

“Of course I dropped it! What don’t I drop?!” Lovino replied, shaking in rage. Noah could see tears of anger welling in his round, brown eyes. “And then what does the bastard owner do when he sees? He yells at me for being clumsy and tells me to go home! I work so hard at this shitty job and they’re gonna fire me!” 

“Vino, it’s okay.” Noah said firmly, gently brushing away one of the tears that fell on Lovino’s face with his thumb. He left his hand against his cheek. It was partial out of support, partially to keep him from turning away. “I promise they’re not going to fire you over one pot of sauce"

“How do you know?” Lovino asked, the rage in his voice flowed into misery. He pressed his hand onto Noah’s, letting him cradle his face in palm. “The bastard’s had it out for me ever since I got hired.” 

“Just trust me.” He replied with confidence. “Didn’t Feliciano say you were one of the best sous chefs he’s ever had?” 

“Yeah… After two bottles of wine.” Lovino grumbled, his eyes falling from Noah’s face and onto the floor. 

“He still said it.” Noah nodded knowingly. He gently pulled his hand away from his face, holding Lovino’s hand in his. “Go shower, Vino. You’ll feel better when you’re clean.” 

___

Noah idly watched the mess of white and reds spin in the washer. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to run the washer and the shower at the same time but it needed to happen and, well, it seemed that the house’s hot water tank was doing it’s job. The thrifty habits he grew up with wouldn’t let him throw the uniform away without putting some effort into saving it, though he knew there was almost no hope of Lovino’s uniform coming perfectly clean. 

The foam in the machine was a pale pink by the time Noah heard the shower turn off. Hm, he thought, maybe there was some hope. He left the machine to finish its task when he heard thudding footsteps on the stairs. 

____

“Hello, bello.” Noah beamed upon seeing Lovino. Though his hair was still wet, he could see the curls in his hair start to tighten. His hair usually did that when he doesn’t use product. Noah always thought it was cute but Lovino never seemed to agree. 

“Hello, yourself.” Lovino grumbled before clinging to Noah with a hug like a sad child. “Tesoro, do that thing you do.” 

“What thing?” He asked, confused with the request. “I do a lot of things.” 

“The thing.” Lovino sighed with his face buried in Noah’s shoulder. “You know, where you’re super nice and sweet and stuff and everything’s okay in the world.”

Noah laughed quietly, pressing a kiss onto the top of his head. “I didn’t know that was a thing I do.” 

“I mean, you’re nice to me most of the time anyway…” He said, not at all moving from the comfort of Noah’s arms. “but yeah, it is.” 

“I’m nice to you because I love you, Vino.” Noah replied. “And I love you quite a lot.”

“Like that. Do that more.” Despite the fact that he was hiding his face in his shirt, Noah could tell he was embarrassed by what he was asking for. “… you can call me that pet name you like too…” 

Noah’s eyes lit up at the chance to use his favorite pet name. “My little lamb~.” 

“You’re so adorable,” Lovino lifted his head to look up at him. His cheeks were as pink as Noah imagined them to be. “God damn it.” 

“I’m only doing what you asked, lamb.” Noah kissed him on the forehead. With the tiniest of smiles, Lovino returned the gesture with a kiss on the lips. “Is it helping?”

“Maybe.” He resumed a pout, “I want to go to bed.” 

“At 7:30 pm?” 

Lovino gave him a tired look. “You heard what I said.” 

“Okay, I thought so.” Noah laughed. “Go to bed, then.” 

“Come with me, gattino” He whined. “The bed’s more comfortable with you in it.” 

Noah agreed happily. He couldn’t argue with that logic.


End file.
